


11th!Doctor/Reader A Canine Complication

by CorgiTimes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiTimes/pseuds/CorgiTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get the chance of a life time, travelling with the Doctor. But what happens when you have a companion you want to bring a long as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor/Reader A Canine Complication

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics ever, I apologize for anyone being ooc.  
> I would love to see your comments! :3
> 
> I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its characters.

You'd always loved photography. It was the one hobby you had found yourself able to keep up with. Between college and your nagging family the simple task of taking a photo was able to ease your mind. So when strolling down the sidewalk it was hard not to take a photo of the lonely blue phone box in the middle of the street. The grey skies and rain caused the little blue box to stand out perfectly. You took a few photos from afar before walking ahead to get a closer view of the box. 

You pushed your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear before fumbling around in your pocket for your phone. You quickly typed in your password and leaned up against the door of the box to take a quick selfie. Your stomach dropped as the door behind you opened inward sending you crashing down. You looked up from the ground to see a young male face with striking brown hair and blue/green eyes above you. 

The man helped you to your feet before straightening his red bowtie. "Thanks" you mumbled, looking down to fix your (f/c) shirt. 

"It was nice of you to drop in." The mystery man joked.

You let out a small laugh and looked up at the strange box-dweller. That's when it hit you. You looked past the man and through to the interior of the police box. It was gigantic. 

"I... wha-" You struggled for words, before fainting and crashing to the ground again.

*****

You woke up in a comfy bed. Pulling the covers over your head assuming it was all just a dream. 'That was such a good selfie, though' you groaned. But your head started to pound and as you looked up you realized you weren't in your own bedroom. You shot up and started to panic. Your vision darted around trying to figure out where you were but it was so dark.

"Hey there." The male voice came out of the dark. You recognized him as the man from before. But you now had a chance to get a good look at him. He wore a brown tweed jacket, overalls showing underneath. You recognized the same silly red bowtie, and noticed he now wore an even more ridiculous, fez. You looked down at yourself, and made sure you were still dressed. You were relieved to see you were still in the clothes you were earlier.

"W-What's going on?" You squeaked out. Shifting to the far side of the bed, unsure if you really were safe yet or not. 'Of course I'm not safe' you thought to yourself. You were in a strange bed, with a strange man in the room.

"TARDIS already built you a room" The man walked closer, a soft smile on his face. "Thanks sexy" you thought you heard him say under his breath.

"TARDIS?" you said confused. You stepped off the side of the bed continuing to back away from the male.

"Time and relative dimension in space" The man said. "And by the way, I'm The Doctor" he said, extending his hand to you after crossing the room.

"(Y/n)" You gulped, shaking his hand tentatively.

The Doctor, as he called himself motioned for you to follow him. He led you through a maze of hallways until you ended up in the room that had caused you to faint earlier on. A console stood in the middle of a glass floor. It was covered in strange buttons and knobs which confused you even further. You sat down in a strange seat off to the side of the console while you tried to catch your breath.

"Yep, this is my girl" The Doctor said, looking up at the console. He looked like he had an emotional connection with the machine. You looked at him and then around the rest of the room in disbelief.

"How is it..." You started. The Doctor seemed eager for you to continue. "...Bigger on the inside?" You almost didn't believe you were actually saying that.

"It's another dimension squeezed inside." The Doctor smiled. He spun around the room, arms in the air. He ended up next to you. "A bit of time lord engineering." he smirked.

'Time, lord?" you asked curiously. 

The Doctor grabbed you by the wrist and lifted your hand to his chest. You jumped. Two hearts, he had two hearts. 'Oh my god' you mouthed.

The Doctor grinned, "Anywhere in time and space."

"What?" Every time this mysterious 'Doctor' spoke it led to further confusion.

"My ship can travel anywhere in time and space."

"You're joking, right?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out, (y/n)." He grabbed your hand. "Be my new companion?" He asked you. His eyes, now hazel in colour stared deep and pleadingly into your (e/c) ones.

You thought about it for a moment. Anywhere in time and space truly was an enticing offer. Was there anything left worth staying for? You didn't care for school and you knew your nagging parents wouldn't care if you stopped speaking to them. You barely every saw your roommates and knew nothing about them. You looked up at the doctor about to answer when you stopped. There was something you would miss.

"What is it?" The Doctor said, concerned.

"There's someone I can't leave behind." 

"Who is it?" The Doctor sighed. He knew bringing an extra along could be an advantage, but it also had its downsides. He held back a tear, trying to keep a straight face as he thought of his past companions, Amelia and Rory.

"M-My dog." You stuttered. 

"A dog?! You'd give up all of time and space for, for a dog?" The Doctor spun around, a confused look on his face.

"Yes! Haven't you ever had a dog, Doctor?" You said, slightly irritated.

"Well, yes, once." He admitted.

"Then don't you understand?" You crossed your arms.

"B-But he was a robot!" The Doctor defended himself.

*****

You stepped out of the TARDIS and ran into your house. You ran up to your bedroom and picked up your little tan corgi, Pancake. You held him in your arms and carried him outside. The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS and stood up as you came outside.

"That's not even a cool dog!" He whined.

"What?!" You raised your voice, feeling like you could punch The Doctor right then and there.

"What's it useful for? German shepherds are good for protection, border collies can herd other animals..." The Doctor listed.

"Companionship."


End file.
